I Can't
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Arthur dan Antonio, kau pasti bingung kenapa permsasalah selalu datang di tengah keduanya, dan kau pasti bingung kenapa tak pernah berakhir, selalu mereka berdua. Dan lihatlah saja memasak cake bersama, lalu menjeput anak mereka bersama, bahkan sempat berada ditempat yang sama. Lalu kenapa Lovino dan Alfred menggelengkan kenapa? Aku karna ke-'mesra'-an sang ayah.


Disclaimer: Hetalia to Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), ALUR CEPAT, PEMAKAIAN KATA TIDAK BAKU PADA PERCAKAPAN, DSB.

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Rated: T+

.

.

.

.

.

#I Can't#

 _Arthur dan Antonio, mendengar nama yang diketik berdampingan seperti itu saja membuat kita meringis. Dua pemuda yang hampir dari segi apa pun tidak memiliki kesamaan, terlalu saling bertolak belakang. Arthur yang bengis dan Antonio yang manis, Arthur yang keras kepala dan Antonio yang selalu mengalah, dari segi sifat dan tubuh juga memiliki hal yang bertolak belakang. Dari jenis rambut, warna kulit, dan hanya_ manic zamrud _seindah_ emerald _yang menyamakan mereka, itu pundengan garis mata Arthur yang cenderung ke atas menandakan tipe_ tsundere _, dan Antonio yang kebawah menandakan tipe_ yandere _._

 _Lihatlah, mau mereka berusaha menjauh, bahkan berusaha berada di kutup yang bertolak belakang, tapi seakan ada gerakan elektro magnet yang menarik mereka untuk tetap bersama, mereka suka merenggut…. Dan tersenyum bersamaan, katanya benci…. Tapi nyatanya hati tak bisa di pungkiri. Walau mereka pergi ke tempat yan saling berjauhan…. Apa dayanya bila takdir sudah ditentukan._

 _Saat mereka habis bahan omongan, pasti anak menjadi sasaran, bahan senjata untuk memperebutkan singgasana dan mahkota kemenangan._

.

.

.

.

" _Mierda_ , kau itu gak pandai masak! mana bisa ngurusin anak!"

" _Bloody wanker_! kau itu ngasih makan anak aja gak bener! Masa anak dicekoki tomat terus!"

"Daripada kau! lagi pula aku itu ngurusin Lovino gak sembarangan!"

" _Damn_! memang kau kira aku gak telaten ngurus Alfred!"

Kedua anak kecil yang baru pulang sekolah dan masih memakai seragam dan membawa tas, setia menunggu ayah mereka yang masih sibuk bertengkar, dan mereka hanya menonton dalam hati merasa takut jika nanti sampai pada titik dimana kedua ayah angkat mereka saling jenggut-menjenggut atau tonjok-menonjok,.

Tenang, mereka sudah biasa dengan _comedy_ lawak di hadapan mereka sejak dulu, walau tak ada yang lucu.

Lovino, anak angkat dari pemuda berambut coklat yang yang masih sibuk bertengkar dengan ayah dari anak kecil berambut pirang di sampingnya yang malah terlihat sungguh tertarik dan antusias melihat kedua orang tua mereka sedang bertengkar, tapi sayangnya Lovino tidak sekanak-kanak Alfred yang mengangkat tangannya menyemangati kedua pemuda di depan mereka.. Entah kenapa makin lama wajah Lovino semakin mengkusut menatap ayahnya itu.

"Cih, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu di sini dan menonton aksi lempar-melempar omongan itu." Desis Lovino yang mulai kesal dan mengencangkan genggamannya pada tali tas hijaunya.

"Mungkin sampai ada yang menghentikan mereka." Celutuk Alfred ringan pada anak yang bernasib sama di sampingnya.

Lovino merasa muak dengan semua ini, apa-apaan itu… sudaj cukup batas kesabarannya menanti sedemikian lama hanya untuk menonton adegan anak diatas 13 tahun. ia membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi meinggalkan tempat itu seraya merenggut kesal, belum beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan kecil menahan tangan kanannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Nanti ayahmu mencarimu."

Ternyata tangan itu adalah milik Alfred, Lovino menatap sebentar tangannya yang digenggam Alfred lalu menatap kedua bola mata biru Alfred yang sangat terang bagai samudra di sore hari, ia mendengus kecil dan menarik tangannya dari pegangan Alfred, sedangkan sang anak berambut pirang masih menatap bingung Lovino.

"Aku mau pulang. Biarlah dia mencariku, dia juga tak peduli padaku yang sedari tadi menunggunya." Ucap Lovino mulai melangkah menjauh.

Alfred menatap Lovino dengan heran, lalu memutar kepalanya melihat dimana ayahnya masih saja bertengkar, sebenarnya kalau mau jujur ia juga ingin protes, tapi…. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu, manik _blue sky_ miliknya meredup, sejenak menunduk, dia tak percaya ayahnya malah sibuk bertengkar sedangkan anaknya sedang menunggunya…. Kenapa ia tak percaya padahal ia hampir setiap hari menyaksikan hal ini.

"Lovino, aku ikut."

Yang dipanggil berbalik badan dan tersenyum kecil, "Rumah kita hanya dipisahkan satu rumah."

.

.

.

.

"Kau... grrrrr!"

"Grrr..."

JDUK*

JDUK*

Kedua pemuda itu meringis tertahan saat mereka merasakan nyeri di bagian kepala mereka. Antonio mendongkak setelah menunduk sebentar menahan perih dan melihat siapa pelaku yang berani memukul kepalanya. Arthur tadinya ingin langsung menyemprot kasar pada orang yang berani memukul kepala seorang _gentleman_ -

-dan Arthur mengurungkan niatnya melakukan hal itu saat ia melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

" _Miss_. Alice..." Tutur Arthur seraya meneguk ludah, terlihat kilat amarah terlampiaskan dari balik kacamata transparan itu.

Seorang gadis berbaju _maid yang_ berambut pirang dikuncir duadengan membawa sapu lidi yang ada di tangannya dengan kacamatanya yang mengkilat karna kesal, menatap Arthur dan Antonio dengan garang, seakan ingin mencincang kedua ayah itu menjadi makan malam atau hidangan di _café_ nya.

Antonio dan Arthur kompak meneguk ludah, menyadari salah satu pemilik _café_ di samping sekolah anak mereka telah datang di hadapan mereka, dengan bersenjata sebuah sapu lidi yang sudah membuat benjol kenapa mereka, duhh…. Bisa mati mereka.

"Hmn... bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Alice sinis walau ia tahu jawabannya. Sudah berapa kali ia melerai mereka, dan kedua orang yang bertingkah bagai bocah yang berebut permen itu selalu membuat bising di samping _café_ miliknya.

"Anu... dia yang mulai!" Antonio berteriak seraya menunjuk Arthur hingga telunjuknya mengenai pipi tirus sang _gentleman_ , kalau Arthur hanya diam dan tidak protes itu artinya sang _british_ sudah gila.

" _Damn_! apa-apaan itu!" Arthur ternyata tak tinggal diam dan menarik telunjuk Antonio hingga tangannya ikut tertarik, Antonio ingin menjerit tertahan, tapi ia tak menyerah dan menendang kaki sang alis tebal.

Dan terulang kejadian tadi.

Alice menatap kedua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia hanya ingin _facebalm_ saat ini, tapi diurungkan saat ia menyadari ada yang janggal. Alice menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang saling jenggut-menyenggut dan teriak-meneriak dan berjalan ke belakang Arthur dan Antonio lalu seakan mencari-cari sesuatu...

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti berkelahi yang sekarang dengan posisi masih saling tonjok-menonjok, mereka memberhentikan tindakan 'mesra' mereka dan menatap sang _maid_ yang berjalan ke belakang lalu kedepan, menengok kekiri lalu ke kanan, keatas dan kebawah.

"Eh... ada apa?" Tanya Antonio merasa aneh dengan perilaku Alice.

Alice berhenti berjalan-jalan dan menatap mereka intens...

"Dimana anak kalian?"

JGEEEERRR*

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar, Antonio dan Arthur langsung terpaku dan membantu bak pahatan patung besar _Christ the Redeemer_ yang gagal dan rusak. Mereka baru ingat tentang anak mereka yang seharusnya sudah menunggu mereka daritadi, mereka terlalu terbawa suasana hingga melupakan tujuan utama mereka kesini.

"Al…"

"Lovi..."

"Cepat cari anak kalian! sebelum mereka sudah jauh!"

SKIP TIME

"Hah" suara dengusan yang dipenuhi nada lelah memecah keheningan senja.

Antonio berhenti di suatu taman, duduk di bangku taman itu dan berusaha menahan isak tangis saat ia merasa bersalah karna telah membuat putra kesayangannya pergi. Sudah ia kelilingi tempat ini untuk mencari putra tersayangnya, hingga saat ini ia belum menemukannya. Ia merasa bersalah karna telah meninggalkan Lovino..

Arthur mengikuti jejak Antonio, duduk di kursi taman dan menatap Antonio yang terlihat putus asa, Arthur menatap sendu rerumputan, ia telah gagal... ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya itu, atau ia akan mati karna frustasi.

"Hiks..."

Hanya sang latin yang dapat membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland terbelalak dan merasa bersalah, ia langsung melihat ke arah Antonio yang sedang menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya , ia makin bersalah saat melihat 'kawannya' yang terpuruk seperti ini. Yah… ia yakin Antonio merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Aku telah gagal... andai... hiks... saja kita tak bertengkar tadi..." Antonio semakin meracau tak karuan dan kembali terisak

"Yah... andai hal itu tak terjadi" Arthur bergumam kecil, ia agak merasa bersalah, entah kenapa hatinya ikut hancur saat melihat Antonio yang seperti itu. Yah, tak ada yang bisa menghibur si Spaniard selain dirinya, bukan?

Entah ide pa yang mencuci otak Arthur hingga pemuda itu menarik tangan Antonio, terlihat ada bulir-bulir bening yang masih keluar dari manik zamrud kawanyanya itu. Antonio merasa risih dan memilih menunduk tak mau bertatapan dengan Arthur. Arthur mendengus kecil dan memejamkan sebentar matanya lalu bertekad dalam hati.

"Hei, lihatlah mataku." Arthur membuka matanya dan menarik dagu Antonio memaksanya agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

Antonio tak punya pilihan, melawan pun percuma… biarlah waktu berjalan. Akhirnya ia menurut dan menatap mata Arthur. Kedua manik yang sama itu saling bertemu, Antonio merasa pipinya memanas, sedangkan Arthur menatap Antonio dalam.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya..." Ucapan Arthur seakan mengakhiri segala kegelisahan Antonio, sang pemuda berambut _brunet_ tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Arthur menggambil kesempatan itu dan mulai memperkecil jaraknya dengan pemuda coklat itu, Antonio tak menolak dan hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah. Berterima kasihlah sekarang taman sedang kosong dan tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka.

Semakin dekat...

semakin dekat...

semakin dekat...

TRRRRtttt ... TRRRttt...

Antonio terbelalak saat hpnya berbunyi, ia langsung mengangkatnya dan menarik tangannya yang di genggam Arthur, sang pemuda berambut _blonde_ hanya tersenyum sinis seakan mengumpat pada si penelfon.

"Halo, apa ini bapak dari Lovino? Saya menemukan anak anda sedang berjalan pulang bersama satu anak lain, dan lupa jalan pulangnya, dan saya tak sengaja bertemu nya, sekarang kami sudah ada di depan rumah anda. Apa anda bisa datang ke sini? Saya guru TK Lovino, Isabel."

"Oh ya?, Saya akan ke sana. _Muchas gracias_!"

"ARTHUR, MEREKA DITEMUKAN!" Antonio meluapkan rasa bahagianya dan langsung menubruk Arthur dan memeluknya lembut, sang _british_ membalas pelukan itu lalu tersenyum, walau dalam hati mengunpat sial.

' _Padahal sedikit lagi,'_ umpat Arthur.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau benar-benar gila, _git_!"

"Aku hanya memberi sedikit saran, apa itu salah?"

" _Bloody hell_ , saranmu membuatku gila! Apa-apaan itu, mencampuri tomat pada _cake_?"

"Kau ini, aku bilang 'kan hanya saran! Kalau gak mau juga gak masalah 'kan…"

Suasana mulai memanas di dalam rumah sang _british_ , merasa memang udaranya sudah panas ditambah ucapan yang panas dari kedua orang yang sedang berdebat di dapur menambah udara di sana bagai sedang di gurun pasir, hiperbola katanya…. Buktinya mereka membuat kue saja sampai berkeringat, padahal adonannya saja belum selesai.

Antonio memijit kening dan duduk di kursi dengan kepala di atas meja _counter_ , dengan manik _zamrud_ yang menatap malas sang pemuda inggris, mendengus beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan agar tidak membanting kursi ala bajak laut dan sasarannya si alis ulat bulu di depannya, dengan aura hitam menggelegar di tengah hari bolong.

Apa sih, yang membuat seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang penuh _passion_ kali ini pundung? Satu jawabannya…. adalah tugas kelompok memasak, memasak…. Andai Antonio tak perlu dipasangkan oleh si alis ulat bulu. Ia tahu kalau ini tugas kolompok anak mereka, tapi sebagai ayah yang _overprotective_ , pantang bagi sang Antonio membiarkan anaknya berada di dekat oven.

Lagi pula mereka 'kan masih tingkat TK, lagi pula gurunya juga bilang harus ada dalam pengawasan orang tua, kalau masalah memasak seperti itu Antonio paling pawai, tak akan jadi masalah besar baginya. Tapi kalau ia harus bepasangan dengan Arthur, rasanya ke- _overprotective_ -an dia semakin kuat pada oven dan dapur, itu sebabnya dia ada disini, tidak mau rumahnya menjadi anarki hanya karna tugas memasak, setidaknya kue jauh lebih mudah dan _instant_ untuk dijadikan menu, jadi tak perlu takut dapur akan jadi lembah hitam.

"Hhh…."

Antonio hanya mampu mendengus kecil, bangkit dari posisi menyebalkannya dan berajalan kearah pintu dapur, hanya untuk melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan TV ruang tamu yang menyala menampilkan kartun kesukaan kedua bocah yang sedang tertidur damai… setelah adu teriak dan jenggut-menjenggut _ahoge_ satu sama lain.

"Kita berjanji untuk membiarkan mereka yang memberi _cream_ pada _cake-_ nya, bukan?"

Antonio memutar kepalanya sedikt untuk mendapatkan Arthur yang sedang bersender di bibir pintu sebrangnya dan memalingkan wajah yang datar bak triplek atau lebih kelihatan _stoic_. Antonio yang mendengar pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah diketahui jawabannya itu, lebih memilih tak menjawab dan hanya diam ditelan lamunan.

Hening, Arthur merutuki hal ini karna ia membenci itu. Keheningan yang membuatnya tak nyaman sendiri, dan apa lagi bila tidak hiraukan, tak ada jalan lain untuk mencari perhatian, atau ia harus membanting meja ala bajak laut agar Antonio sadar dia sedang kesal, atau ia harus memilih berdehem daripada rumah porak-poranda.

"Ekhem, jadi…. Kapan kita membuat _cake_ -nya?"

Arthur mengalihkan suasanan, agak kesal karna sudah 3 jam Antonio berada di rumahnya dan itu dihabiskan hanya untuk berdebat ala pemilihan pilkada, setidaknya mereka kurang waras untuk menyelesaikannya baik-baik dengan duduk santai dan berbicara pelan. Arthur menanti jawaban sampai ia melihat Antonio tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk lemah dan berjalan masuk ke dapur.

"Aku yang atur suhu Oven." Pilih Antonio seakan tahu apa yang akan Arthur tanyakan padanya nanti, ia benar-benar malas membuat adonan, ia berfikir mungkin Arthur setidaknya bisa membuat adonan…. Dengan dibantu komandonya agar hasilnya 'cukup' baik.

Arthur berjalan ke arah meja _counter_ ,mendengus kasar seakan mengutuk Antonio yang menyuruhnya memasak, walaupun ia tahu membuat kue itu kata orang-orang mudah, yah…. Mudah bagi yang sudah bisa. Arthur memilih diam dan berusaha berlatih bersabar jikalau ia kedepan akan hidup bersama Antonio selamanya, ohh…. Arthur itu pemikir jangka panjang. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan dan menaruhnya ke meja, dengan Antonio yang sibuk membaca buku resep.

"Pertama masukan….. tepung-"

Dan Arthur hanya bisa menurut, mungkin ia bisa sedikit belajar memasak. Ia segera memasukan bahan-bahan yang disebut Antonio sesuai takarannya, perlahan-lahan agar kuenya berwujud sempurna dengan citarasa yang luar biasa.

"Sekarang aduk perlahan adonannya." Antonio menitah seraya menutup buku resep karna setelah ini ia tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan, tak perlu buku resep sebenarnya, tapi ia takut dinilai sombong oleh Arthur.

Arthur diam sebentar dan mulai mengaduk, terlalu frontal-

"Tidak, aku bilang perlahan…. Ahh….. baiklah berikan adonan itu, Arturo!" Antonio mengulurkan tangan memegang sejenis baskom dan mengambilnya dari Arthur.

Antonio menatap Arthur dengan tangan berceceran adonan, sang _spaniard_ hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menatap tingkah Arthur yang terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran, setidaknya ia memaklumi Arthur dan juga bukannya _record_ besar Arthur bisa membuat adonan seperti ini?

"Kau itu, kalau ngaduk jangan buru-buru, nanti hasilya jelek, dasar!" Ujar Antonio mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil dahi Arthur dengan jarinya hingga sang _british_ kelabakan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu tiada tara saat jari kecoklatan itu bersentuhan dengan dahi pucatnya.

"Lihat baik-baik!" Perintah sang latin.

Arthur memperhatikannya, sangat detail malah….. melihat gerakan Antonio yang benar-benar penuh _passion_ dan terlihat sungguh anggun, mengaduknya perlahan dengan posisi berdiri dan kepala di miringkan. Arthur akhirnya lepas kendali dari andonan dan menatap lekuk tubuh sang pemuda coklat di sampingnya, dari leher jenjangnya, bibir merahnya, mata bulatnya, rambut kecoklatannya, pinggangngnya yang dililit apron kuning, kakinya…. Dan ekhem…. Bokongnya yang 'Waw'

Sadar Arthur, sadar, kau mulai gila!, ini sungguh tindakan tidak waras!

"Kau melihatku , tidak?!" ucap Antonio yang mulai tersulut emosi, saat melihat Arthur yang memukul kepalanya sendiri saking frustasinya. Arthur yang mendengar itu kembali dari pemikiran gilanya dan menatap pemuda yang sedang merenggut kesal dengan bibir yang dimajukan. _God_ , tolonglah dia.

"Aku melihatmu, bahkan kau berada di sampingku, _git_!" Jawab Arthur yang sekarang duduk di kursi menunggu kue ingin di oven sampai matang.

Antonio berjalan melewati Arthur menuju oven di ujung ruangan yang tak jauh, hanya beberapa langkah sudah sampai tujuan, sesampainya disana… ia memasukan adonan yang sudah di cetak beberapa menit yang lalu dan tak lupa juga mempersiapkan sarung tangan dan mengatur suhu oven.

Arthur tetap memperhatikan Antonio dengan wajah yang sulit dideskipsikan, terlalu ekstrim sampai tak ada yang bisa dibayangkan dan ditulis dengan kata-kata. Sang pemuda yang sedang bergulat dengan oven pun merasa diperhatikan dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi memperhatikanku!" Ujar Antono dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung meja dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kulit coklatnya, untung kulitnya coklat yang memudahkannya menyamarkan pipi merona dan sekian detik memalingkan muka.

Arthur merasa ini sudah sampai batas, ia tak kuat melihat sang pemuda maditerania yang seakan sudah menjadi hidangan untuknya. Arthur menarik nafas kecil, saat Antonio membalikan badannya menghadap oven lagi, Arthur menyeringai… mungkin ini kesempatannya.

Grep*

Antonio terbelalak dengan tubuh yang bergetar saat sesuatu lengan kuat memeluknnya dari belakang, menghembuskan nafas hangat di tengkuknya dan berbisik.

"Diam"

Antonio memejamkan mata saat beberapa menit Arthur diamn dengan posisi begitu, dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang brunet yang mulai ketakukan. Arthur tahu, otaknya sudah mulai gila…. Sangat gila hingga ia berani melakukan hal ini.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK BISA BEGINI TERUS, _GIT!_!"

"Maksudmu apa, Arturo?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Akhirnya, selesai juga cerita absurd ini, Yaku bingung ini alur cerita kemana :v tapi yang penting bisa selesai, maaf nyampah di doc UKSP, yeeeyy….. hidup UKSP!

Gak banyak yang mau disampaikan, karna Yaku sebentar lagi mau TRY OUT dan sibuk dengan tugas berjibun, maafkan Yaku bila tak bisa UP UKSP cepet-cepet, maaf udah menggantung banyak cerita, ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian yang merasa penggemar UKSP, semoga suka :v

Yaku mungkin akan off untuk beberapa hari kedepan, setelah ujian selesai dan kelulusan selesai/lamabingit

Maaf kalau Yaku punya salah sama kalian, btw…. Yaku kemaren tanggal satu januari ulang tahun lho/gaknanya/ maaf yah… kalau Yaku punya salah banyak sama kalian, dengan menggantungkan cerita, mohon dimaafkan dengan ikhlas :")

.

.

.

Kata terakhir:

THANKS FOR READERS :")


End file.
